dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Clancy Brown
|birthplace = Urbana, Ohio, U.S. |family = Bud Brown (father) Joyce Eldridge (mother; †) Roy Brown (brother) Jeanne Johnson (spouse) Rose Beth Brown (daughter) James Ransom Johnson-Brown (son) |nationality = American |occupation = Actor Voice Actor |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1983-present |status = Active }}Clarence J. Brown (born January 5, 1959) is an American actor and voice actor. He is best known for his roles as "Viking" Lofgren in Bad Boys, the Kurgan in Highlander, Byron Hadley in The Shawshank Redemption and Brother Justin Crowe on the HBO series Carnivàle. He has also provided voice acting for Lex Luthor, beginning with Superman: The Animated Series, Doctor Neo Cortex in the Crash Bandicoot video games, Mr. Krabs in SpongeBob SquarePants, Hades in God of War III, Surtur in Thor: Ragnarok and Lt. Hank Anderson in Detroit: Become Human. Early life Brown was born on January 5, 1959, in Urbana, Ohio, and had an older sister, Beth (c.1957–1964). His mother, Joyce Helen (Eldridge), was a conductor, composer and concert pianist. His father, Clarence J. "Bud" Brown, Jr., was a newspaper publisher who helped manage the Brown Publishing Company, the family-owned newspaper business started by Clancy's grandfather, Congressman Clarence J. Brown. From 1965 to 1983, Bud Brown also served as a congressman, and later as Chairman of the Board of Brown Publishing. The family operated the business until 2010. Brown graduated from St. Albans School in Washington, DC and Northwestern University. Career As a voice-over actor, Brown has appeared in several video games, usually playing an antagonistic character. He lends his voice to several of the crystallized dragons in the PlayStation game Spyro the Dragon. He voiced the corrupt Baron Praxis in the PlayStation 2 video game Jak II; Doctor Neo Cortex and Uka Uka in a number of the Crash Bandicoot video games; Montross (a Mandalorian rival of Jango Fett) in Star Wars: Bounty Hunter; Hades in God of War III; Thrall in the cancelled video game Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans; Scourgelord Tyrannus in World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King; and the conniving Alderman Richard Hughes in the Xbox 360 game Saints Row; Lt. Anderson in Detroit: Become Human, released in May 2018; including Run Like Hell, PS2 and Xbox. For animated television series, he voiced several characters (Hakon, Tomas Brod, and Wolf) in the series Gargoyles, Tanuki Gonta in the English dub of Pom Poko, Raiden on the animated series Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm; a Hessian trooper in The Night of the Headless Horseman, billionaire Maxmilian Speil in Godzilla: The Series, and five of the six members of Legion Ex Machina in Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot. Since 1999, he has played the role of Mr. Krabs in SpongeBob SquarePants. From 2000 to 2005, he played several roles (Captain Black, Ratso and the animated moose doll Super Moose) on Jackie Chan Adventures. He also voiced Vice-Principal Pangborn in All Grown Up!, Barkmeat in Catscratch, Otto in Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!, which also stars fellow SpongeBob co-star Tom Kenny, who voices Gibson, and Gorrath in Megas XLR. For Disney, he has played roles such as the Dark Dragon in American Dragon: Jake Long, the Ugly Bald Guy in the movie Recess: School's Out, as well as Undertow in The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, and he also made a guest appearance in the Kim Possible episode "Oh, No! Yono" where he played the titular character. In the Avatar franchise, Brown voiced corrupt Dai Li leader Long Feng in Avatar: The Last Airbender in 2006 and top gangster Yakone in The Legend of Korra in 2012. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''The Legend of Calamity Jane'' (1997-1998) - Wild Bill Hickok Anime Dubbing Anime *''Thundercats'' (2011-2012) - Grune Anime Films *''Pom Poko'' (1994) - Gonta External Links *Clancy Brown at the Internet Movie Database *Clancy Brown at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Disney